universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Charlie Chaplin
On-Screen Appearance Wall Charlie peeks behind a wall and walks out Special Attacks Neutral Special - Object Throwing Chaplin will throw an object at his opponent. Each doing a different amount of damage and speed. Here are the things he can throw: *Rock - Fast, 10% *Brick - Medium, 12% *Pie - Slow, 20% Side Special - Anime Thing Charlie will use his cane to lift the skirt of a female character to stun them in embarrasment. For characters who wears pants, (Even girls with jeans costumes) He gives him/her a wedgie which will give them damage. For characters with no pants, It's just a basic attack. Up Special - Coat Hanger Charlie will slowly climb up a coat hanger. If he reaches to the top, He'll jump off immediately. He will jump off the hanger if done in the air. Down Special - Eating Machine Chaplin will equip the eating machine. This will simply heal him by feeding him food. If an opponent hits it, It will malfunction and explode, Damaging both Charles and the opponent. Final Smash - The Po-Po! Chaplin will run off screen and the police will run across the screen. Some can grab opponents to run him/her off screen. Or simply run him/her over. KOSFX All Silent Taunts Up: (Dusts himself off) Sd: (Tips his hat) Dn: (Fork dance with potatoes) Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Walks Off) Victory 2: (Has chicken with a dog) Victory 3: (Gives a flower to a girl) Lose/Clap: (Sitting down, looking grumpy) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Cane thrust *Dash Attack - Rolls *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - Summons a woman from a window with a frying pan Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Grabs with both hands *Pummel - Slap *Forward Throw - Pushes the Foe forward with his cane *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Charlie Hat and Mustache Victory Music Chaplin Theme Kirby Hat His Hat, hair and mustache Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Charlie! *clap* x2 Chaplin! *clap* x2 Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Potato Pawlette Swaps *Default *In Color *Red *Blue *Green *Cyan *Purple *Mario colors *His Dictator Outfit Trivia *Lojo98 Added him in for his Sister *This'll be hard to do... Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Lawl Toon: Brother Location Category:Funny Characters Category:British Category:Back from the Dead Category:Comedian Category:Male Category:Adult Category:Hat Wearer Category:Silent Characters Category:Suggested Lawl Toon: Brother Location Characters Category:Shadow North`s favourite Category:The Oldest Lawl Source Ever Category:Pop Culture Icon Category:People called Charile